looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 7/21/19 - 7/27/19
LOONEY TUNES *7/21/19 - 7am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *7/21/19 - 4pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *7/21/19 - 12am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *7/22/19 - 7am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *7/22/19 - 4pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *7/22/19 - 12am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *7/23/19 - 7am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *7/23/19 - 4pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *7/23/19 - 12am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *7/24/19 - 7am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *7/24/19 - 4pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *7/24/19 - 12am - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *7/25/19 - 7am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *7/25/19 - 4pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *7/25/19 - 12am - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *7/26/19 - 7am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *7/26/19 - 4pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *7/26/19 - 12am - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *7/27/19 - 7am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *7/27/19 - 4pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *7/27/19 - 12am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick BABY LOONEY TUNES *7/22/19 - 6am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *7/22/19 - 6:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *7/23/19 - 6am - Cat-Taz Trophy/If You're Looney *7/23/19 - 6:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *7/24/19 - 6am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *7/24/19 - 6:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *7/25/19 - 6am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *7/25/19 - 6:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *7/26/19 - 6am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *7/26/19 - 6:30am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing NEW LOONEY TUNES *7/21/19 - 3:30pm - Amusement Pork/Now You See Me, Now You Still See Me/Tis The Seasoning/Winter Blunderland *7/21/19 - 10pm - Pork Lift/Thes in the City/Elmer's Frudge/Angelo the Mighty Flea *7/21/19 - 10:30pm - Gorky Pork/Hard Hat Hare/Porky's Dick-livery Service/Wabbit Who Would Be King *7/22/19 - 3pm - Ear! We! Go!/Hare Band/Bugs in the Petting Zoo/Hawaiian Ice *7/22/19 - 3:30pm - Quiet the Undertaking/Bugs Bunny?/Wet Feet/There's A Soccer Born Every Minute *7/22/19 - 10:30pm - The Grand Barbari-yon/Giant Rabbit Hunters/Amusement Pork/Now You See Me, Now You Still See Me *7/23/19 - 3pm - Pork Lift/Thes in the City/Elmer's Frudge/Angelo the Mighty Flea *7/23/19 - 3:30pm - Gorky Pork/Hard Hat Hare/Porky's Dick-livery Service/Wabbit Who Would Be King *7/23/19 - 10:30pm - Bugs in the Petting Zoo/Hawaiian Ice/Quiet the Undertaking/Bugs Bunny? *7/24/19 - 3pm - Pigmailian/Bugs the Gladitor/Proud To Be A Coal Miner's Wabbit/The Cabin Fervor *7/24/19 - 3:30pm - The Grand Barbari-yon/Giant Rabbit Hunters/Amusement Pork/Now You See Me, Now You Still See Me *7/24/19 - 10:30pm - Elmer's Fuddge/Angelo the Mighty Flea/Gorky Pork/Hard Hat Hare *7/25/19 - 2:30pm - Bugs for Mayor/Lepra-con/Squeak Show/Rodeo Bugs *7/25/19 - 3pm - Tis the Seasoning/Winter Blunderland/Ear! We! Go!/Hare Band *7/25/19 - 3:30pm - Bugs in the Petting Zoo/Hawaiian Ice/Quiet the Undertaking/Bugs Bunny? *7/25/19 - 10:30pm - Proud To Be A Coal Miner's Wabbit/The Cabin Fervor/The Grand Barbari-yon/Giant Rabbit Hunters *7/26/19 - 2:30pm - Sir Littlechin the Unicorn Hunter/Erin Go Bugs/Airpork Security/Home a Clone *7/26/19 - 3pm - Wet Feet/There's A Soccer Born Every Minute/Pork Lift/Thes In The City *7/26/19 - 3:30pm - Elmer's Fuddge/Angelo the Mighty Flea/Gorky Pork/Hard Hat Hare *7/26/19 - 10:30pm - Ear! We! Go!/Hare Band/Bugs in the Petting Zoo/Hawaiian Ice *7/27/19 - 2:30pm - Five Stars Bugs/Yoga to be Kidding Me/Rabbits of the Lost Ark/Appropriate Technology *7/27/19 - 3:30pm - Proud To Be A Coal Miner's Wabbit/The Cabin Fervor/The Grand Barbari-yon/Giant Rabbit Hunters *7/27/19 - 10pm - Quiet the Undertaking/Bugs Bunny?/Wet Feet/There's A Soccer Born Every Minute *7/27/19 - 10:30pm - Pork Lift/Thes in the City/Elmer's Frudge/Angelo the Mighty Flea NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker